


All of the Arcs

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RWBY Ships [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Jaune's 7 sisters, Jaune's family visits, M/M, Molly Weasley like mother, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Very protective family, Very scary sisters, protective Threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just before the Vytal festival students of Beacon are able to have their families come a full week before anyone else and Cardin gets the chance to see Jaune's family and he knows where he gets his protectiveness from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of the Arcs

Jaune rushed in the CRDL dorm and the leader didn't expect his boyfriend to appear out of no where. He almost chocked on the apple he was eating but instead spit it out to avoid having the apple trapped in his airways.

"Change. Now." was the only thing that was said to him from his blond boyfriend with the most serious look to be ever seen on his face.

With no chance to speak, Jaune pulled him to his closet, ready to dress his boyfriend to impress. He hated the fact that Cardin didn't own a lot of fancy clothes but the bright red button up shirt that he had would do fine. Jane groaned when he saw Cardin only owned jeans but that would have to do for now. He'd have to get on the larger male on getting more impressive clothing.

"Put these on, now."

"Hey wait a second. When did you get the permision to boss me around? I want an explanation."

"I have no time to explain to you!"

"Well you're gonna have to make time!'

Jaune looked at Cardin like he was crazy before doing the one thing he never did. His forehead frowned down as his eyes squinted at him and he showed his teeth in a threatening, angry expression that made Cardin think he pissed Jaune off beyond any other time he has been mad at him. Cardin could see his fist ball up and his shoulders slowly rise higher. His face grew an angry shade of red and his hair seemed to be floating. Cardin could see his rage and knew he had fucked up royaly. Jaune gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him down to match his hight. Cardin could see in his blue eye flashes of red in them and whimpered quietly, fearing for his life.

"I.Don't.Have.Time.For.This."

Russel, Dove and Lark didn't expect to see their team leader on the floor under the dirty sneaker of his boyfriend who rumaged through his closet. Cardin looked over at his team and mouthed the words "Help me." without the blonds knowledge. Russel wanted to help his partner but both Dove and Lark stopped him. They both pointed at Jaune's face and Russel finally felt it. Russel could feel in Jaune' aura the burning rage that circled their leaders boyfriend. They knew if they jumped into this between the two lovers that they would be in a world of trouble just like Cardin was in.

"Unless you three want to be in the same postion as Cardin, I expect you all to leave this room now."  Hearing the blond threaten them while still going through Cardin's clothes made it certain that they were leaving Cardin to fend fdor himself.

"Oh come on guys! This is worse than you leaving me with that Ursa!"

"Sorry Cardin, but right now Jaune is worse than that Ursa."

That was the last thing Cardin heard from his partner before they all left, closing the door sound behind him.

Cardin was going to kill them when he got the chance.

* * *

Students of Beacon had to restrain laughter at seeing the school known, changed bully, Cardin Winchester being pulled through the halls of the school by from his ear by his smaller boyfriend while they both wore neat, clean button up shirts and dress pants and shoes. It was a fantastic day for those of team RWBY to see Jaune pulling his boyfriend to the air lift bay for the school.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Yeah, I'm wondering the same thing."

Jaune rolled his eyes and pulled on his boyfriends ear even worse before he slapped Jaune's hand away and rubbed the sore away.

 "We're going to the air lift port. Apperently a week before the Vytal festival, families of students get to come and visit them and get a week of family time in before everyone else and my family has decided to come here to visit me without telling me. I only just now learned about it because of Ms.Goodwitch how told me they were on their way. The reason cry baby Cardin is with me is because they all wanted to meet him and see if he was still worth them not liking him."

"Why do they not like me?"

Jaune bit his lip and looked away from his boyfriend. "Well, before we used to date..I would tell them a lot abot you and how you used to..bully me and they're very protective of me...and they do not like you, not even my littiest sister Joan doesn't like you and she likes everybody."

Cardin yelled "What?!" at him but his shoot was drowned out by the sounds of the engine of the air ships and the sound of people exiting the acadmy and when the ships landed little brothers and sisters ran out of the ships to see their older siblings as they jumped into their arm and were spun around. They could see students getting pats on the back from dads and kisses on the check from moms and getting put into head locks from their older siblings.

The last family to exit the air ship was a group of nothing but blond and colorful haired women. There was a short, stout women who held the smallest one of the group and held the hand of one of the of tripplets. There were three older girls who held the other two hand of the tripplets all catching the eyes of the people from Beacon. Each of the women had a sky blue eyes except, the smallest girl who had wiggled from her mothers grip to her big brother. She had pig tails in her hair with a rose in her hair and a bright red and blue dress and black Mary Jane shoes on. She had a belt around her waist and it had a replica sword and sheath with it. Her eyes were different then her families eyes. She had flame red eyes that seemed to change between between red, yellow and orange and somethings look as if they were a flame themselves. 

Cardin didn't know why but, when he saw those eyes he knew to be afriad of not only her but, the entire Arc family. He should've known this when Jaune scared his team mates.

"Jauney, Jauney, Jauney!"

The little grl leap into her brother arms and Jaune spun her around like everyone else.

"Hey Joan! How has my little sister been while I've been here at Beacon?"

She climbed herself to rest on Jaune's shoulders. "I've been doing good big brother. I beat the tripplets in a spar all by myself."

"Nuh un! No she didn't! She's a liar!"

The three tripplet girls ran over to their brother. These girls were all identical in every aspect beisdes the coloring in their hair. One had pink, one had black and the last had white extensions in their hair that went to their backs. They all wore the same outfit of white tights, pink frilly skirts and black long sleeved shirts with a pin of Beacon Acadmy. They all held weapon, not replica like Joan's but they weren't high level weapons like Ruby's. The one with pink had a pistol in one hand and a knife in the other, the one with black held a mini sledge hammer in her hand and the one with white held a whip in her hand. They all held angry faces at their younger sister.

"She's a liar big brother!" The pink wearing one.

"She did not beat us!" The black wearing one.

"She tricked us!" The white wearing one.

Joan stuck her tongue out at her older sisters. "You guys are just cry babies that I beat you all."

"She's not lying. I recorded it. She did great."

Jaune's sisters walked up with their mom and all of team RWBY's jaws dropped. 

Jaune's older sisters were what one would call...Flaming Hot. Even Yang was stunned by the three girls.

The tallest of the girls had short, spiky mohawk that on the tips that was white. She wore a purple, gray and black long sleeved shirt that was off their shoulders and a had a v-cut and black shorts that went to her thighs with white stockings with that had black outlines of knives on them with Mary Jane heels. She had a tattoo of the Arc symbol on her cheek. Her purple lipstick on her lips smelled of grapes and that almost killed Blake. She had sky blue eyes with bits of jade green and just looking at her made all of team RWBY melt. 

But it wasn't just her. It was the other two as well.

The second girl had long wavy hair that went to her shoulders and her hair was dyed pink on the sides of her face. She wore a frilly yellow sun dress with blue stockings and the multiple yellow, blue and pink bracelets on her arms clanged almost cheerfully. She wore bright pink lipstick that never seemed to wear off from her lips no matter how many times she kissed someone and always smelled of watermelons. Her eyes sparkled as she happily pranced her way to her little brother and gave him a hug that was just like his mothers. Tight, sweet and always left you breathless.

"OHHHH, I"ve missed you so much little brother! How has Beacon been for you? When I came here it was wonderful!"

"Calm down Pandora. You're gonna scare his friends."

The last girl was the show stopper for team RWBY

She had her natural blonde hair on the shaven back but on the two long strips on the side of her face that went down to her stomach they were dyed the entire rainbow. She looked like a walking rainbow herself. She had on a long red, orange and yellow shirt that reached the top of her thighs wit white, cut pants the went to her knees and green, blue and purple tights. She wore blood red lipstick that the girls of RWBY could smell as cherries and that made Weiss faint as that she could no longer handle the blond beauties in front of her.

In short, Jaune's older sisters were hot as fuck.

"Beacon's been great you guys. Look I want you to meet my friends. This is Ruby, her sister Yang, Blake and...what happened to Weiss?"

Blake was fanning the pasted out girl with her paperback book as Ruby held her and Yang continued to stare at the older girls. 

"She'll be okay, hopefully."

"Alright than. Oh and guys, this is my boyfriend, Cardin."

The moment that name left his mouth all the happiness that was surrounding the Arc family vanished. They all stared at the orange haired male who had frozen under the glares of the family just as the older three girls moved aside for their mother.

She wore a light blue dress strapless dress that was held up by her neck as with a golden necklace with white stockings and a ring on each finger. Her hair was sit straight off at her shoulder and held two hair pins that held her hair back. She looked very calm as she walked to her sons former bully and looked up straight in the eye. Cardin could see that in her eyes a silent storm going on in her eyes.

"You're Cardin?" She asked emotionless with no change in expression or tone. Cardin gulped and looked over to the rest of the Arc girls. The little girl on Jaune's shoulders gave him a full, unadulterated, hate filled glare that made Cardin want to run but, didn't have the choice to do so with his boyfriends mom in his face.

"Yes ma'am."

 Cardin could see in the corner of his eyes Jaune bitting his lip.

"My name is Anna Arc, These are my girls Alice, (Mohawk) Pandora, (Pink, Yellow and Blue) Pansy,(rainbows) Andi, Prissy, Cherry (The triplets) and Joan. We all have heard many bad things about you Mr. Winchester and now to hear that you're dating my baby boy makes me a little...uncertain about you. Right now I want you to know that none of us Arc women take shit from anyone. If you want us to like you, you will have to fight for it. You have the full week to do this. Good luck. Oh and one last thing,"

Cardin saw her raise her ring covered hand and showed that they weren't normal rings.

They were connected punching rings with diamonds on the end of them.

"One wrong move and you will personally know my rings."

Cardin saw the rest of the girls follow behind their mother, the triplets dragging their brother with them, all of them still glaring at him. 

"You got a lot of work to do Cardin." Ruby who still held up her partner while Blake still tried to bring her back her team mate. Yang still frozen from beauty.

"I'm fucked. This is gonna go horribly wrong."

Oh how right you are Cardin.


End file.
